OK!
by mamma-mia219
Summary: Olivia Day is a very smart american girl who comes to Hogwarts.this is her story. better than the summary! promise! please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yeah so obviously I don't own any of this stuff j.k. Rowling does. I just play around in her world. :) I don't own any of these characters well except for Olivia she is mine!!! Yay. **

**So basically this fanfic is based off the fifth book. Olivia Katherine Day is a muggle girl from America who discovers she has magical talents when she is 16 kind of a "late bloomer" the American Wizarding School just cast her off but Dumbledore took her in and gave her lessons over the summer. She is super intelligent so getting caught up was no problem for her. Olivia knows nothing of the British wizarding world. This is her story as she goes through her fifth year. She has many adventures and many boyfriends. Enjoy!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!**

Olivia pov:

So this is pretty ridiculous. Seriously? I have the worst jet lag ever and now this huge bearded guy is telling me I have to run full speed at a freaking wall?!?!? This guy hagrid is really nice though. He took me around getting all my school supplies and stuff. He even put up with my new owl's screeching all day. I tried to get him to tell me stuff about my new school Hogwarts but he wouldn't tell me anything. Of course a few things slipped out but I couldn't really understand it. I am still adjusting to these dumb British accents. He wished me good luck then disappeared out of thin air. Probably something else I don't know about this new world. Jeez I wish the old man Dumbledore would tell me something, **anything** about my new life but no I am kept completely in the dark. I sighed before I ran straight into the wall. I winced but luckily nothing happened. I opened my eyes and I saw a huge red train. "Whoa" my eyes must of looked the size of cantaloupes because a short red haired lady walked up to me and asked "everything alright dearie?"

"Uh yes ma'am thank you."

She looked at me suspiciously "you look a little old to be a first year."

"Um I am in my fifth year."

"Ok well if you need anything I'm Mrs. Weasley. You will probably meet my boy Ron he is in the same year as you. Also I have a girl a year younger than you."

"Thank you"

I heard the bell whistle so then I ran off towards where I thought I was supposed to be. I finally found an empty compartment and sat down. Dumbledore told me I wasn't supposed to talk to anybody. I turned on my mp3 player and people watched. I found the two red heads which I figured to be the weasley lady's kids. I saw the weirdest blond chick she had really pretty hair and eyes yet everybody seemed to run away from her. Later I saw another blond but he seemed to be mean, rude even. He sneered at me. I rolled my eyes. What a jerk. I finally fell asleep. When I woke up I saw it was later in the afternoon. I turned off my mp3 player and decided I would get a head start on my reading. I ruffled through my bag for a good read. I fell upon Hogwarts: a history. Ha! If nobody will tell me about this place I'll just read about it. By the 1000th page I got bored. All this reading and I haven't even gotten to the 21st century? No thanks. I looked up and saw a brunette who was smiling widely at me the I saw the red head boy from earlier and then finally I saw a boy with jet black hair he shook his head and I saw a scar underneath his messy hair. Was that a lightning bolt? Nah couldn't be probably just had a bad fall when he was a baby or something. The brunette opened the door. "Hello! Is that Hogwarts: a history? Awesome."

"Actually what she meant to say is can we sit down? Somebody stole our last compartment. Stupid bloody slytherins."

"Ron don't be rude! Well um I am Hermione this wanker is Ron and-"

"I'm harry." He smiled and I shook his hand.

"I'm Olivia."

"So can we sit here or…?"

Hermione elbowed him in the side. He winced. I laughed he was a wanker.

"Well you can sit down but you can't talk to me."

They all looked at me with confused expressions on their faces. I laughed out loud.

"Dumbledore told me I couldn't talk to anybody."

Harry still looked confused. "Why would he tell you that?"

"Shoot I would tell you if I knew."

"You aren't from around here are you?" Hermione asked me.

"Nope. I'm from America."

Harry got curious. "So like a foreign exchange student? I wonder who they took. Too bad it wasn't Ron."

"Hey! harry!!!!!"

We all laughed. They must all be friends I thought. Good friends. The boy with dark hair, harry was very handsome. I later found out that it was a lightning bolt on his fore head. I asked him how it got there but he laughed and said that was a story for another day. The other boy, Ron was cute in a stupid boyish kind of way. He wasn't the smartest light bulb in the box but I could tell there was something behind that veneer of stupidity. Even the girl Hermione was very pretty. Even though her hair was kind of… well poofy. You could tell she was the glue of the group and was also the smartest.

Dark settled around the whole train. Hermione whispered to me.

"We are really close!!! You excited?!" she sounded like a twelve year old who just got told she had a date with one of the Jonas brothers.

"Yeah I guess. Hey harry how do you put up with this dudes snoring?" I pointed to Ron who had his head against a window snoring louder than my old uncle. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He is my best friend. I'm actually kind of used to it. Wait until he wakes up screaming about the spiders coming to get him. Now THAT is funny."

Later the train came to a stop. It was so dark I could barely see anything. The trio wanted me to follow them but I heard hagrid yelling for me.

"Uhh Olivia! Oi come here. You need to be sorted!"

"I guess I have to go guys. See you later."

Hermione patted my shoulder. "Don't worry you are a shoe in for Gryffindor."

"Thanks." I ran off to where the big giant was and stood by him.

"I see you met the golden trio ther. Good choice." He chuckled.

Then I had another "you got to be kidding me moment." Boats? I felt I needed a whole boat to myself like hagrid. With my weight combined with that of two little boys we were almost sinking. I saw a huge castle in the distance.

"Holy shit a castle!!!!!!? Jesus." The two boys giggled. I guess the word shit wasn't proper vocabulary in England either.

We stood by a huge door. Professor McGonagall came in and told us to wait just a little bit longer. She gave me a little wink and went back inside. She was one of the only teachers I met that I actually liked. Dumbledore confused me too much, Snape was a little too weird and stuck up for my taste, and Flitwick was too impatient I got the feeling he didn't want to teach some teenager how to use a wand over his summer vacation. But McGonagall was very nice to me. She was patient and kind. She was impressed when I could turn water into apple juice after three tries.

Finally she came back in and told us to follow her. We went through the big doors and walked through the big hall. In a word it was beautiful. Candles were everywhere and you could see the night sky through the ceiling. About halfway down I saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other red headed girl smiling at me. Dumbledore started talking about the hat. Finally McGonagall started calling names. When she got to the D's I held my breath. But between Danel and Depenez there was no day! They had skipped me! I stood impatiently through the rest of the list. Finally I was by myself. No more tiny first years. All eyes were on me. Dumbledore rose again.

"Everybody this is Olivia Day. She is from America." I heard the whole hall start up in whispers. Crap this is not going to be good. "Don't be shy Olivia come here."

I walked towards him and narrowed my eyes. My hands were balled into fists. I thought to myself I am going to kill you old man! He pulled me into the chair. I was still uncontrollably mad but I could see the hat getting closer and closer and I didn't want to give it a bad impression. Yeah I know that sounds insane. I don't want to give a hat a bad impression. I winced as Dumbledore slowly put the hat on my head.

**Yay for cliff hangers!!! Lol please review and tell me what you think!!! More chapters soon I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

I squirmed as the hat sat atop my head, deciding my fate.

"You would make a great Ravenclaw I see. Very smart and witty. But Gryffindor would also be good. Lots of bravery. Yes that's it! GRYFFINDOR!!!"

I sighed with relief as my new friends cheered for me. I sat between the red head girl and Hermione. Ron and harry sat across from us.

Hermione grinned "I knew you would get in! Congrats!"

"Thanks. I was really freaking out back there."

"Hi I'm Ginny. So an American huh? This is going to be fun. I can tell already."

I looked at my schedule and got a little freaked out. The classes looked a bit scary. But I knew I would get support and I had never once questioned my intelligence or talent since I found out I was a witch. I just had to breathe and focus on not killing anybody.

* 3 weeks later *

Ginny and I walked back to the common room after dinner. We had become really close. She was a bit boy crazy but we got along great and we had a lot of fun. She was talking about her latest boyfriend and how bad of a kisser he was. I laughed as she did an imitation. Her fists at her side and her body bent at a 90 degree angle. I couldn't help but to laugh. It was hilarious.

"We need to get you a good snogging partner o.k."

"Ginny!"

"You know it's true. Come to my room around 9 and I'll help. Alright?"

I had no time to answer because she ran towards her boyfriend in a fit of giggles.

I dragged my feet to Ginny's room. My hair was a hot mess and I'm super tender headed. I could only imagine the slut make up she was going to put on me. I shuddered and opened the door.

"Olive! Come on I'm ready for you!"

"Can't wait gin."

"Haha if only my name was vodka. Then we would be a match made in heaven!"

"True that! Listen you aren't going to make me look like a slut are you?"

"Of course not! I can't believe you would even ask that silly. I'm excellent at this stuff. Who do you think thinned Hermione's hair last month?"

"Alright alright. Just do it."

She got out a brush and started brushing gently. She got all the tangles out and only using magic once too. She then wet it and put in some cream which she told me was leave in conditioner.

"You have some of the driest hair that I have ever seen!"

"Ya thanks. "

She rolled her eyes at me. Then she braided it loosely.

"Leave that in till tomorrow morning and your hair will look wavy and pretty. You can NEVER put your hair up EVER again."

"Aye aye captain!"

"Now let me show you how to do your make up."

I hummed the death march.

"Oh come on Olivia! Honestly?! It's not that bad!"

She showed me how to apply foundation, powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. When she let me look in the mirror I was shocked. I still looked like me, but like a photo shopped me.

"Oh man people are going to go bonkers!" Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

I was speechless.

"It's ok I'm used to the silent thank yous."

I jumped up from my chair and hugged her.

"Thank you Ginny! How can I ever repay you?"

"Just don't let me EVER find you snogging my brother. Got it?"

"Oh darn. I was totally jones-ing for some creepy ginger kid wanker. No offense."

"None taken."

"I mean your ginger… but like cool… and pretty ginger – ok shutting up now."

"Good call dork."

"Ouch."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"No offense"

"Yeah yeah sure. Anyways I'm going to bed now. Thanks so much."

"No problem mate. Here you might need this."

She handed me a small purple make up bag and a box of makeup remover wipes.

"Take off that make up unless you want some bad acne. And leave that braid in."

"Yeah ok got it."

I headed out the door.

"Oh and Olivia one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Wear a skirt tomorrow."

I grunted and continued to hum the death march till I reached my bed and collapsed. Eventually I had to move to take off my makeup. It took me a while but I finally got to sleep. When I woke up in the morning it felt like I had been sleeping for a whole 5 minutes. I put my bare feet to the floor and did a little yelp. It was October and the floors were already starting to get freezing. I put on my sock monkey slippers and slowly walked to the bathroom. First I did my makeup trying to remember Ginny had told me. Then I moved to my hair I slowly undid the braid I combed my fingers through my hair. She was right it had a soft curl all the way through. My hair reached past my shoulders and was a reddish brown. I looked at my light blue eyes in the mirror. I looked good. I smiled and walked out. I got dressed in a horrible school skirt and the rest of the Hogwarts garb. The worst part of the whole outfit was the shoes. I would do just about anything to wear my converse or brightly colored Nikes again. I had gotten shocked looks from girls all morning as I was getting ready and I could only imagine the looks I would get at breakfast. I walked down the stairs and headed to the main hall. I sat at my regular seat. Luna and Ginny were to my left, Hermione and Neville to my right, and Harry and Ron across from me (Fred and George occasionally joined us). I tried to ignore the gaped mouth stares I got as I attempted to eat.

"Hey ya'll could you maybe tone down the creeper-ness please. Its waffles my favorite."

"aw Ginny you got to her didn't you?" Hermione pouted.

"what gave it away the giant smile on her face?"

Everybody let it go after a while, well that is except for Harry. I caught him looking at me several times sometimes I looked away, sometimes I smiled, and sometimes I looked back at those magical, gorgeous, sexy, alluring, disturbing, amazing green eyes.

**** ya so if you guys could review that would be AWESOME! I mean somebody must be curious to see what happens right? So you should review and I might write a little faster :) REVIEW!!!!! Please? :) it's what the cool kids are doing!!!

******* oh yeah p.s. the characters aren't mine. DUH. just Olivia! Hoorah :D


End file.
